Wedding Bells
by withsomebody
Summary: Quinn Fabray reminisces on the day she got engaged as she gets ready for her wedding.


**Hope you enjoy this one shot. And yeah.. I really do need to work on the next chapter of Counting Kisses, sorry! Read and review. :)**

* * *

><p>Today was the day that Quinn Fabray was getting married. She played with a piece of hair that was only just curled as she looked in the mirror. The sun shone down on her and her eyes shone brightly. As she put on the familiar cross necklace she had always worn when she was younger, she started thinking back to that amazing day, one year ago.<p>

"Okay class, now who can tell me what ten multiplied by six is?" Quinn, known as Miss Fabray to her 2nd grade class, asked, looking at each of the kids that were well, looking really bored. Nobody put their hand up.

"What about you, Cassie?" She asked a short Latina girl sitting at the front. Cassie really reminded her of her best friend Santana at times, it was kind of freaky.

"I dunno.." Cassie shrugged, looking uninterested. The rest of the class giggled and Quinn rolled her eyes. Before she could reply, there was a knock at the door. She sat down on her chair. "Come in!"

The door opened and there stood a person holding a huge bunch of gardenias, Quinn's favourite flower. A couple of girls in the class gasped and another few giggled. Quinn felt herself blushing slightly as she walked towards the person holding the flowers.

"Sam.." She grinned and took the bouquet, placing it on the desk. Sam Evans shoved his hands in his pockets, smiling at his girlfriend.

Quinn and Sam had dated back in high school but it didn't end well, Sam ended up moving back to Tennessee before senior year and two years ago they somehow ended up meeting again and rekindling their moment.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be helping some of your clients train?" Sam was a personal trainer at the gym now. It made sense; he was always working out back in high school.

"I had the day off and I came here to ask you something." He smiled, completely oblivious to the fact that the students were still there. He got down on one knee in front of Quinn. There were a lot of gasps coming from the students but Quinn was speechless.

"I promised you back in high school that I'd marry you someday.." Sam took Quinn's now shaky hand in his and reached into his shirt pocket with his other, pulling out a little black box. "Will you marry me, Lucy Quinn Fabray?"

Quinn was still speechless, but her lips curled into a little smile. "I.. yes." She pulled him up from the ground and kissed him. He kissed back, placing his hand on the small of his back. The class cheered, causing Quinn to pull away. She completely forgot they were in a classroom.

"Q, you look beautiful." Santana Lopez grinned, wrapping her arms around her best friend. "Totally." Brittany Pierce agreed, standing beside her fiancée. They had both flown from New York for the occasion, considering they were two of Quinn's bridesmaids.

Quinn pulled them both into a hug. She was glad that they were closer than they were back in high school, anyways.

Finally it was time to go to the church. Quinn got in the car with her sister Alison, Brittany and Santana. Carl, her step-dad (and ironically, who used to be Santana's crush in junior year) started driving them to the church. Her actual father hadn't been invited to the wedding; Quinn hadn't even been in contact with him ever since he kicked her out.

When they arrived at the church, Carl gave her a huge hug and led her and the bridesmaids to the door they would walk through to go down the aisle.

The bridesmaids got in line and Quinn linked arms with her step father. The music started played and the door opened. She managed to get a quick peek at all the people who had turned up. It was finally her time to walk down the aisle.

All eyes were on Quinn Fabray as Carl walked her down the aisle. She smiled at her friends and family in the seats and then she looked up and saw Sam waiting at the top of the aisle, just watching her.

Yeah, Sam Evans had promised he'd marry her some day. And he kept that promise.


End file.
